Hand in Hand
by CassiesFantasy
Summary: This story is about Kurt and Blaine's entire relationship. It skips around through different times in their lives, with different subjects. I hope you like it. Sorry if I don't update it a lot...
1. Oh, There You Are

** Author's Note: This story skips around a lot through Kurt and Blaine's relationship. **

—

Kurt and Blaine stood in awe as they stared at the beautiful baby boy in front of them.

"Look, hon," Blaine began, "he's _ours._" Kurt smiled with tears in his eyes.

"He...he's beautiful. He has your eyes," Kurt replied without looking away from the infant.

"I can already see the mini mop about to grow on his head," Blaine grinned.

Kurt stroked a finger on the baby's palm, _their baby_, and the little boy squeezed the finger.

Kurt stifled a cry, barely, and wrapped his arms carefully around the young woman holding the child.

"I-I'm j-just so _grateful_," Kurt cried into the girl's neck. He regained his composure and said quietly,

"_Thank you_, this means more than you'll ever know."

The girl's eyes began to water and she replied, "No, just being able to do this_ for_ you means more to me than you think."

Blaine rubbed his eyes and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, "Well, thank you again, Alex,"

Alex smiled and kissed the infant on the forehead before handing him to his new fathers.

Kurt held the baby carefully with his hand under the boy's head, as the nurses and baby books had told him to do. A nurse walked in and smiled.

"What's his name?" She asked quietly.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other solemnly and said, "Will. William Oliver Anderson,"

The nurse nodded and started writing something on her clipboard,

Kurt looked down at his child and said, "Welcome to the world, Will,"

_**Two years earlier...**_

"Blaine, _where _are we going?" Kurt had been asking the same question incessantly for the past twenty minutes.

"I'm not telling you! What don't you understand about a _surprise_?" Blaine said.

Blaine's palms were losing their grip on the wheel from how sweaty they were. He wiped them on his dark jeans and regained control of the wheel. Blaine really wished that he could have worn something fancier, but that would tip Kurt off. Kurt fiddled with the radio knobs absentmindedly, occasionally looking at road signs and guessing where they were going.

"Are we going to the airport?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe," Blaine answered with the same answer he had said for all of Kurt's previous questions.

"Are we going to a party?"

"Maybe,"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Are you kidnapping me and taking me to a cabin in the woods to murder me?"

Blaine flashed a daring smile and growled, "Maybe,"

Kurt huffed and began typing away on his iPhone 7.0.

"They won't tell you," Blaine said smugly.

Kurt paused his typing and glared at Blaine. This way is better, Blaine thought. Blaine liked it when Kurt was a little mad.

"Oh! Blaine look a bunny!" Kurt pointed into the middle of the road.

Blaine gasped and swerved to the side of the road, missing the bunny by inches.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Blaine said exasperatedly.

Kurt frowned and leaned his head against the window.

Blaine squinted ahead and said, "We're almost there,"

Kurt sat up and grinned, leaning forward more on his seat.

They drove up a hill surrounded by trees, and Kurt gasped when they reached the top.

"Oh, Blaine! It's where we went on our first date!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine smiled and said, "I'm glad you remember,"

"How could I forget!"

And Kurt was right, how could anyone forget this magnificent place? A single picnic table stood in a grassy park full of life. There were many gardens surrounding the area, grown by the families that lived around here. On their first date, Kurt and Blaine laid in the grass and stared at the clouds, occasionally eating one of the tea sandwiches that Kurt had made. They both picked the fruits and flowers of the garden, and Kurt decorated Blaine's unruly hair with daisies. They both agreed that they could spend the rest of their lives here.

Blaine quickly ran around his car to open the passenger side door.

"What a gentleman," Kurt said, and Blaine bowed like a prince.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and ran towards the lone picnic table.

"Why such a hurry?" Kurt asked while being dragged.

"The sunset!" Blaine said curtly.

When they were at a better view of the picnic table, Kurt squealed.

"Blaine! Its wonderful!"

The picnic table was adorned with roses, daisies, azaleas, lilacs, and others Kurt didn't know the name of. There was a candle in the middle of the table and two plate settings.

Blaine pretended to pull out a chair for Kurt, who curtsied and sat down.

Blaine walked around the table and pulled out a cooler from under the table.

"You really planned this out well, didn't you?" Kurt asked cheerfully.

"With a little help," Blaine said as he unwrapped plastic wrap off plates and put them onto their place mats.

Blaine put on his best waiter impersonation and said, "Tonight's special is Chicken Florentine, chicken in a creamy spinach alfredo sauce with mushrooms and fettuccine noodles. Bon appetit!"

Kurt smiled and said, "Why, thank you _monsieur._ Its my favorite,"

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Blaine said mock-confoundedly.

"Champagne, my dear?" He asked as he pulled out a bottle and glasses from the cooler.

"Yes, please," Kurt found this all quite amusing.

Blaine pulled off the cork with great strength and champagne bubbles shot into the air, Kurt clapped daintily. Blaine's hands trembled as he poured champagne into their glasses.

After about ten minutes, Kurt exclaimed, "What a beautiful sunset to go with a fantastic dinner,"

Blaine smiled and put his hands in Kurt's, "And with a wonderful person,"

Kurt kissed Blaine from across the table, "I love you, Blaine,"

Blaine grinned nervously and replied, "I love you, too." _This is it, this is your moment, _Blaine thought to himself.

"Kurt, I've loved you for a really long time. I knew you were different from the moment I saw you, _good_ different. Then we started to get to know each other, and you became my best friend. I wanted more than that, though. And then we kissed, and I knew that I wanted to be able to kiss you whenever I wanted to. And I fell in love. We survived high school together; the bullies, the drama, the hardship. I just wanted to protect you from everything, even though I know you can protect yourself quite well," Blaine chuckled nervously and breathed deeply.

He continued, "We even went to the same college in New York, along with Rachel, and we never grew apart like others predicted. I-I've actually wanted to do this for a while."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands tighter and began, "Blaine, w-what-"

But Blaine cut in. He looked deep into Kurt's brown doe eyes and said,

"Kurt, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Kurt sat in shock for a moment, never taking his eyes away from Blaine.

He opened his mouth to speak a few times before actually saying anything,

"B-Blaine," _Oh god, what have I done? Why would he want to marry me? I don't even have a job or money or a good ca-_Kurt interrupted Blaine's thoughts, "Of course! Oh god, yes! Yes! A billion times _yes!_"

"Really?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Of course! Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled brighter than he had in his entire life. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and spun him around. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders and kissed him as the last sliver of the sun disappeared.

The only thing that stopped their embrace was Blaine pausing to rummage through his jacket pockets to find a small, black velvet box.

"I almost forgot," Blaine said, fumbling to get the box open. Inside, was a white gold engagement band. Kurt gasped. "Oh, Blaine! You didn't have to do that, it must have cost a _fortune_!"

Blaine shrugged and said quietly, "Look at the inside,"

Kurt took the ring out of it's box and squinted in the darkness. It read,_ Oh, there you are,_

Kurt gasped again and threw his arms around Blaine.

Kurt slipped the ring onto his hand and gazed back and forth from the ring to Blaine.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"More than you'll ever know," Blaine put his hands around Kurt's face and they melted into each other's arms.

—

_**TBC**_


	2. Old Friends

Will toddled along beside his fathers, chattering away about a bug he saw ten minutes ago.

"And it was red! And it was kinda long! And it had stripes! And it was_ huge_!"

"That's great, buddy," Blaine said absentmindedly as Will went on about the bug.

Kurt and Blaine both held a different hand of Will's as they stood in a crowded line on Broadway.

"When is Auntie Rachel's show going to start?" Will asked when he got bored of the bug.

"We haven't even got into the theater yet," Kurt said.

"Well...I'm bored. I want some popcorn," Will replied.

"There's no food allowed in the theater,"

"But I'm hungry!" Will whined, swinging between his dads.

Blaine pulled something out of his suede messenger bag and said, "Here, have some crackers."

Blaine released his son's calloused hand as Will stuffed his mouth full of Goldfish crackers.

Will smiled at Kurt with his teeth full of orange mush.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Keep your mouth closed, Ducky,"

Will giggled and went on chewing his crackers.

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled, "I'm so happy for Rachel,"

"We all knew that she's be on Broadway one day," Blaine replied.

"Yeah, but she actually wrote the score for this whole musical _and _she stars in it,"

"I hope the songs are better than 'My Headband.'" Blaine joked.

"But that's my favorite song!" A cheerful voice said behind them.

"Brittany! It's great to see you!" Kurt chimed.

Brittany stood with a permanent smile on her face, still as blonde as ever. Though her stomach stood out prominently.

"Oh, you didn't tell me!" Kurt said, pointing at Brittany's stomach.

"Tell you what...?" Brittany said airily. Kurt furrowed his brow a little.

"I'm just kidding! I'm not _that _dim," Brittany burst out laughing.

"But, trust me, it took some convincing to get her to believe she was pregnant," An also blonde man standing next to Brittany said.

"I'm sure, Brad," Kurt said to the man, Brittany's husband.

"Kurp!" Kurt heard a childish voice yell. Then he felt something latch onto his leg. He looked down to see a messy-haired, sticky-fingered little girl smiling up at him.

Kurt picked the girl up and spun her around, "Sydney! Where's your mommy?"

Sydney looked around for a moment and then pointed an exhausted-looking Santana running towards them.

"Syd! Will you _stop _running off like that?" Santana said.

Sydney giggled. Kurt put her down, only to have her run away towards Will.

"How've you been? How's Kelsey?" Kurt asked.

Santana ran her fingers through her hair and replied, "I'm pretty good, er, pretty tired, too. Kelsey should be somewhere around here...ah! There she is,"

Santana pointed at a beach blonde woman with red tips walking towards them.

"Did you catch her?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah, I found her in the arms of another man," Santana said dramatically, winking at Kurt.

Will ran over towards them, hand in hand with Sydney, "Santa!" He called the pet name towards Santana.

"Hey, Ducky! I see Sydney found you," Santana said whimsically.

"Yep! She's my bestest friend!" Will grinned.

Blaine had joined their little group. "I thought I was your bestest friend?" He asked Will.

Will thought for a moment and said, "Welp, I think you can have more than just _one_ bestest friend."

Blaine rubbed Will's curly-haired head and said, "You know, for a four year old, you're pretty smart,"

Will held up a finger and said, "_Four and three quarters,_ Daddy,"

"Oh, sorry, buddy. _Four and three quarters._" Blaine corrected himself.

"I'm _almost_ four! In a monf!" Sydney chimed in, she wasn't very good at her "th" sound yet.

A voice came over the intercom and said, "The doors to the theater are now open,"

All of their little group got into a line on the right (they had gotten their tickets beforehand), and filed into the theater.

They eventually found their seats, which were all next to each other as Rachel had planned. Will and Sydney sat next to each other, having an in-depth debate over Disney movies. Kurt and Blaine sat hand in hand, as did Santana and Kelsey, and Brittany and Brad. Brittany and Santana were laughing over something from high school when Finn ran over to them, trailed by a little girl and boy in a matching dress and tux set.

"Come on, Sophie! Leo!" He whispered loudly as the lights dimmed slightly.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you! There are some seats by Will and Syd over here," Kurt said.

"Oh! Thanks," Finn placed Sophie and Leo next to each other then sat down himself.

"We've been backstage, wishing last minute luck to Rach," Finn said.

"Mommy looks really pretty!" Sophie said enthusiastically.

"I saw a lady taking off her clothes! Eww!" Leo stuck out his tongue in disgust as everyone laughed.

"Shh! Shh! It's starting!" Sophie said, throwing her arms up dramatically.

_She really is turning out to be a mini Rachel_, Kurt thought.

The lights dimmed even more and the curtains rose, leaving the audience hushed for the performance.

_**20 years later...**_

"I'm going to propose to her, Dad." Will said confidently, though Blaine could hear the nervousness in his voice.

An older Kurt wrapped his arms around his son, as enthusiastically as when he was a teenager.

Blaine joined the hug as Will groaned between them.

"I...can't...breathe..." Will rasped.

"Oh, oh, sorry, Ducky," Kurt said, patting Will's shoulders.

"Dad, I'm _24_. Do you really have to call me Ducky?" Will pleaded.

"You'll always be my Ducky, hon," Kurt said, and Will rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to propose?" Blaine asked.

"And _how!_" Kurt asked, almost as nervous as Will. "Oh, have I told you about how your father proposed to me-"

"Yes, yes. He took you to a park at sunset, blah, blah, blah."

Blaine frowned at him, "Hey, that was very romantic,"

"Its really not as romantic when you've heard it 300 times," Will said sarcastically. He had obtained his sarcasm from Kurt.

Will looked at his palms and asked, after a moment, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Oh, honey, why wouldn't she? You are wonderful, and she'd be_ grateful_ to be with such a _dapper_ young man as yourself." Kurt said.

"She loves you, of course she'll say yes," Blaine said solemnly.

Will sighed and said, "Maybe I'll serenade her with my _angel voice,_" He raised his eyebrows a few times.

"I still think you got that from _moi_. Nurture versus nature, you know." Kurt said.

Will sat there for a moment, still staring at his palms. His confident façade was wearing down.

"I just want this to be perfect,"

Blaine gripped Will's shoulder and said, "If she's the right one for you, she'll say yes,"

Will smiled a bit and rubbed his face. "_This is all so complicated,_"

"Life is complicated," Blaine and Kurt said together, laughing afterwards.

"I just want to have the perfect relationship, like you guys. You're _perfect_ for each other."

Kurt grinned and winked at Blaine, "We are, aren't we,"

Blaine returned his gaze to his son and said, "Well, I hope you and Andie are as perfect as you hope for,"

"Yeah," Will stood up and slung his back pack around him. "Thanks, Dads," Will lightly kissed Kurt and Blaine's cheeks and waved out the door. "Love you!" He yelled before closing the door behind him.

"He's a great kid," Blaine sighed.

"I really hope he's right," Kurt said.

"Me too," Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt thought for a moment and said, "You two really are just alike,"

Blaine grinned and said, "I know,"

_**TBC**_

**Author's Note: **Hm, not sure about this. I think I know where I'm going. I kinda giggled when I just suddenly went 20 years in the future...BTW Do you like Will? I absolutely love him. I'll give more description next time, maybe. I hope you like this!


	3. I Need You

Everything happened so fast. Blaine saw lights flashing from all sides of him, and Kurt had clutched his arm so tight that it hurt. The last thing Blaine heard was Kurt's screams and then there was darkness. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged across pavement. _But these are designer pants,_ he had thought. He tried to open his eyes, but it was as if someone was holding his eyes shut. He groaned, though no sound came out. Everything he tried to do to get himself away from this scene did nothing. Suddenly, Blaine felt that he was being lifted. The next moment, he felt a car underneath him start abruptly and speed off. Blaine tried to ask "What's going on?" but nothing came out. Blaine felt a sharp, searing pain in his chest and he screamed , which he heard clearly. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to distract himself away from the burning sensation in his chest. He felt one more pulse of pain, then nothing. He felt nothing. His mind drifted off into the blackness he saw.

_**12 years earlier...**_

"So, I'm thinking a light blue and...maybe ricotta," Kurt said, staring at about 30 different shades of blue and white fabrics.

"_Ricotta? _That's a cheese, Kurt," Blaine said mockingly.

Kurt clicked his tongue and replied, "Its _also_ a shade of white. Really though, Blaine, do you like it?"

"Anything you pick out will look great, babe," Blaine said sweetly.

"Oh, you just don't want to do _anything_, do you?" Kurt said impatiently.

"Hey! I helped with the food,"

"_One dish._ But thank you, anyways,"

"Well, its our favorite. We have to have it," Blaine traced his fingers around Kurt's back, making Kurt giggle like a little girl.

"_Blaine_, I'm trying to work," Kurt pleaded.

"Oh, but work's no fun," Blaine teased. He continued to trace Kurt's back, up to his shoulder.

"Blaine, this is _our wedding_ that I'm planning," Kurt said halfheartedly.

"We still have a month or so," Blaine taunted. He spun Kurt around to face him and kissed him, which Kurt didn't reject to at all.

"_Ahem_," A voice said behind them.

Kurt's eyes flew open and he pushed Blaine away slightly. He turned redder than usual when he saw Carole and Burt standing in the archway of the venue.

"Oh, hey! We were, erm, just _planning_," Kurt said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, we see that," Said Rachel as she walked through the archway with Finn by her side.

Rachel was pushing a designer baby stroller with her twins inside of it. Kurt couldn't help but feel like he had just been walked in on while making out with Blaine, like when he was a teenager.

Kurt ran over to Rachel and hugged her, then he leaned down to tickle the babies. Leo and Sophie squealed happily.

"How've you been?" Kurt asked.

"Tired. _All the time._" Finn said with weary eyes.

Burt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Finn, that's what babies do to you. And I only had _one. _Just wait until the hair loss," Burt joked. Finn started to run his fingers through his hair nervously.

Blaine had picked up a screaming Sophie and was rocking her back and forth.

"They really are beautiful," Blaine said quietly to Rachel.

Rachel gazed at Blaine for a second then said, "I think you'd be a great father,"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

Burt and Carole had sat down and were pretending to be interested in the color swatches that Kurt had laid out.

"Oh! Rachel, come look at our tuxes," Kurt led Rachel into a smaller room with lower ceilings than the main room. He shifted through a closet and held up two tuxedos; one black, one white.

They were both almost completely one color. The white one had a white shirt, white vest, white jacket,

white pants, white shoes, but a light blue tie. The black one was the same, except in black and the tie was a darker blue.

"I'm guessing that you are the white one?" Rachel said.

"Yes, I _am_ the blushing bride in white," Kurt mocked.

The others had filed in quietly. "Oh, its great, Kurt," Carole smiled. "You designed it all on your own?"

"Yes, everything in this wedding," Kurt said.

"Hey! Like I said, I helped a bit. You know, catering," Blaine interjected.

"Yeah, the restaurant that Blaine cooks at is serving the food," Kurt stated.

Kurt's phone chimed, so he pulled it out of his pocket quickly.

"Its just a text from Mercedes, she sends love," Kurt said.

Rachel blew a kiss towards Kurt's phone, to which he smiled.

"When is she going to get here?" Rachel asked.

"Only the week of the wedding," Kurt began. "I wish she could be here sooner, but she has four upcoming performances,"

"Well, you've still got one bridesmaid here. Er, husbands-maid?" Rachel said unsurely.

Kurt laughed and shrugged. "Whatever sounds best,"

Kurt hung the tuxedos back on their rack and they walked back into the main hall.

Suddenly, the scream of an air horn rung through the air and all of the previous Warblers ran into the room, whooping and clapping loudly. Jeff and Nick jumped on Blaine, making him topple to the ground. They got up and shook Kurt by the shoulders a few times, knowing that he would kill them if his outfit touched the ground.

"Oh my god, guys! I didn't know that you were going to be here!" Blaine exclaimed after he got back on his feet.

"I may have arranged something," Kurt said gingerly.

Blaine grinned brightly at all the faces around him.

"We're the wedding band!" Jeff hollered.

Blaine stared in amazement for a moment and asked Kurt, "H-how? How did you contact everyone?"

"Well, some of us stayed in Ohio," Wes said.

"And others moved to England with their family," David stated.

"And some went to California to pursue their dream of being a _rockstar_!" Jeff hinted.

"Yeah, yeah, _we know_, Jeff," Trent rolled his eyes.

Blaine went around hugging the former Warblers. "Wow! I just can't believe this, we've missed you guys!" Blaine turned to Kurt and embraced him tightly.

He whispered, "This means a lot, you know. I love you,"

Kurt held back a toothy smile and replied, "I know," and kissed him coyly.

_**12 years later...**_

"_Daddy!_" Blaine heard Will's pleading voice yell. "Daddy! Wake up! _Wake up!_"

A small tear fell on Blaine's bruised arm.

"Will? I'm here," Blaine said, but Will went on crying. "_Buddy, _I'm here, you don't have to cry."

Blaine still heard the quiet sniffs beside him.

"C-can you hear me?" Blaine asked. "Will?" No answer.

_They can't hear me...why can't they hear me? _Blaine asked himself.

_I...I can't move. I can't move and I can't talk, _what's wrong with me? Blaine fought himself mentally. He felt a small hand grip his finger.

_I can still feel, I guess that's something,_

"Daddy," Will whispered. "I need you, I _need_ you..."

A tear ran down Blaine's bandaged face.

Will inhaled sharply and ran to door.

"Lexie! Lexie! He cried! Daddy can hear me!" He shouted to the hall.

A tall woman, older now, with light brown hair and red, puffy eyes entered the room. Will dragged her with all his strength, to the hospital bed.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"_Look, look_!" Will pointed to a wet line on Blaine's face.

"Ducky, that doesn't mean-"

"Just,_ look_!" Will said, frustrated. He walked over to Blaine and held his hand carefully.

"Daddy? Can you hear me? Do _anything_ if you can hear me," Will whispered.

_I wish I could, buddy,_ Blaine thought. All of a sudden, an idea popped into his head.

_Well, it works in movies, might as well try. _

Blaine tried with all his might to return the grasp of his son's hand.

Nothing. Not a twitch.

He tried again, with no avail.

He shook his head mentally in frustration.

"_Look_! See! His eyelids moved!" Will said, a little louder than needed.

_Did they?_ Blaine asked himself. Blaine tried to move his eyes again.

"_Oh my god_," Alex said, clasping her hand to her mouth. "Nurse! _He can hear us_!"

_Thanks, buddy, _Blaine smiled mentally.

And outside of Blaine's mind, the corners of his mouth actually twitched slightly.

_**TBC**_


	4. Frosting

"_Stop it! Please, just stop!_" Kurt screamed, clutching Blaine's jacket to his face.

Dave Karofsky had Blaine pinned to a row of lockers, towering over Blaine to make himself seem even bigger.

Dave turned around at Kurt's last terrified shout, and locked eyes with Kurt. He saw the desperation and fear in Kurt's reddened eyes. Dave loosened his grip on Blaine, then dropped him altogether.

Blaine scurried over to Kurt and held him shamelessly, trying to look bold.

Dave looked back at Kurt, still shaking. A crowd had formed around them. He slumped on the lockers where he had just pinned Blaine and put his face in his palms.

"_What am I doing,_" Dave mumbled. "W-what am I _doing_?"

He banged his fist on the lockers, making the crowd jump slightly.

Dave's eyes watered as he stared at the floor, remembering the things he had tried to keep deep down inside of himself.

"I can't do this anymore," He mumbled again.

Dave got up and shifted his way through the crowd, touching no one.

Kurt and Blaine stood in shock, unmoving as the rest of the hallway was.

A bell rang, clearing out most of the hallway. Kurt and Blaine remained, Kurt's damp face buried into Blaine's neck.

The next day, Kurt picked up the newspaper outside of his house as Blaine picked him up for school.

He got into the car and opened the newspaper absentmindedly, but the headline alerted him.

Kurt poked Blaine's shoulder and pointed at the headline.

It read: "_**Local teenager hospitalized after alleged suicide attempt,**_"

There was a picture of Dave Karofsky next to it.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt said quietly. "He...he..." Kurt was unable to find the right words to describe his thoughts.

Blaine leaned over the armrest and kissed Kurt's forehead. "I know, baby,"

Kurt put away the newspaper and held Blaine's hand until they had to part ways.

_**Twelve years later...**_

"Will, I told you not to look in the freezer!" Kurt snapped at his son.

Will pouted, just as Blaine did when he didn't get his way. Kurt patted Will on the butt playfully, making him run back outside to his friends.

Kurt _tsk_ed and tapped his foot, trying to remember what he was doing before the interruption.

Blaine danced into the room, humming. He picked up Kurt and spun him around, finally putting him back down with a kiss. Even for Kurt's height advantage, Blaine was always stronger.

Kurt grinned and went back to his planning. "Hon, help me with the decorations," He said to Blaine.

Blaine picked some blue and green streamers and pretended to put them on like a scarf.

"Really, now," Kurt said impatiently. "and it isn't even your color, Blaine,"

Blaine mocked being offended and began hanging the streamers up around their living room.

"Has Will tried to sneak a peek at the cake yet?" Blaine asked, with a roll of duct tape in his mouth.

"_Multiple times,_" Kurt rolled his eyes. "maybe if you didn't tell him how 'totally awesome' the cake is, I wouldn't have to kick him out every five minutes,"

"Well, sorry, I just wanted to brag about what a fabulous team we made. What with my Michelin-star worthy baking skills and your undeniable decorating skills," Blaine sweet-talked.

"We _are_ pretty great parents," Kurt said. "we can guilt him with this incredible party later in life." Kurt winked.

Kurt scanned around the room, making sure everything was in order. There was a table with snacks on it; chips, mini sandwiches, fruit, _sugar-free _candy, carrot sticks. Kurt was sure that the vegetables would be left alone by the kids.

There was a table already stacked high with gifts. Streamers hung randomly from the ceiling and everything was decked out in green and blue, which Will decided were his two favorite colors.

Santana snuck through the back door.

"Is it ready? They are getting more impatient by the minute." She said exhaustedly. Santana really only looked tired since she had Sydney.

"Um, yeah. Open the flood gates," Kurt said dramatically.

"Come on inside!" Santana yelled outside. A hoard of kids ran inside.

_How do we know this many kids?_ Kurt thought.

The kids immediately ran for the snacks. Will and Sophie, Rachel's daughter, were really the only kids eating the carrots or fruit.

Kelsey, Santana's wife, walked in. Following her were Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mike, Wes and Alex, his wife, Puck and Lauren, and Quinn and Marc, her husband.

Kurt and Blaine smiled and chatted politely to everyone.

Will sat back on the floor with the Legos, ignoring the other kids at _his_ party.

Sydney ran over to Will, though tripped and fell on his Lego castle. The parents in the room tensed for screams.

Will raised a fist to hit Sydney, but saw her sad face looking up at him and rolled her off softly instead. Sydney giggled and got back up unsteadily, hugging Will. Will rolled his eyes at the silly two year old. Sydney scurried off to go play with Bonnie, Puck and Lauren's daughter.

Blaine kneeled over by Will when no one was looking.

"Hey, buddy," Blaine began. "That was really good, you know, not hitting Sydney,"

Will continued to rebuild his Lego castle and replied, "Well, you can't hit girls, and she looked all sad,"

Blaine smiled. "That was nice," Will nodded, not really paying attention.

Blaine walked back over to Kurt, who had apparently been watching the whole time.

"We have a great son," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt replied. "He must get that from you," He winked.

Jakub, Quinn's son, ran over to Kurt and pulled on his pant leg.

"Mister Kurt! When's cake?" Jacob asked with all the truthfulness of a three year old.

Quinn hurried over to her son and said to Kurt, "Sorry, he doesn't understand manners yet,"

Kurt smiled. "Oh, it's okay. That's actually a pretty good idea." He projected his voice louder. "Who wants cake?"

The kids cheered with delight and huddled around Kurt.

"Okay, okay, back up. I don't want to drop the cake on any of your heads," The kids laughed.

Kurt got the ice cream cake out of the freezer and placed it on the plastic-covered dining room table.

Will ran to the beginning of the pack of children, and exclaimed, "Woah!"

The cake was, of course, shaped like a Lego castle. It was also adorned with a big "3" candle.

"Thank you, thank you, Daddy!" Will said, hugging Kurt, then Blaine.

Will reached a small hand towards the cake, but Blaine cut him off.

"Nuh-uh! We'll cut the cake, how about that?"

Will giggled and nodded.

Will, Blaine, and Kurt all grabbed for the cake knife and settled on just cutting it together. Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other, remembering the last time they cut cake like this.

"Happy birthday, Ducky," Kurt whispered to Will.

_**6 years earlier...**_

Blaine and Kurt both forced pieces of cake into each other's mouths, laughing at the same time.

A crowd behind them cheered, laughing along with them. Kurt wiped frosting off of Blaine's face with his finger, restraining himself not to just lick it off. When they had finally swallowed the cake, Blaine faced the crowd.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming to our wedding," he began, "This really means the world to us, just for our friends and family to celebrate this with us. But I don't want to make this too long, so I'll finish by saying: let them eat cake!"

The crowd laughed and lined up around the cake.

Kurt and Blaine sat down at the head table with a slice of cake.

"You know, I kind of like you," Blaine said to Kurt.

"Really? I don't like you much at all," Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine mocked being offended and shoved another piece of cake into Kurt's mouth.

"Oh, so that's how it is?" Kurt asked fiercely. He kissed Blaine, getting more frosting on him.

Blaine licked his lips and leaned close to Kurt. "Delicious foreplay," he whispered, making Kurt blush.

**A/N: **Ahh, I had fun writing this chapter. These might take a while because I get distracted by the interwebs a lot. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc. :D Love you!


	5. Complications

"I want a baby," Kurt said abruptly.

Blaine dropped his fork on his plate with a clank. Blaine's mouth stayed open, but he couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm sorry, that was sudden," Kurt began, looking away from Blaine. "I shouldn't have said anything, I mean we're fine the way we are-"

"No! I mean, no, Kurt. I want a baby, too," Blaine took Kurt's hands gently from across the table, moving his dinner plate out of the way.

"Really?" Kurt looked at Blaine seriously.

"Yeah, I have for a while. I always thought we'd be pretty good parents," Blaine smiled.

"Wow," Kurt said after a moment. "I'd never really thought about how you'd react,"

Blaine laughed. "You always over think things,"

"Well, if there was anything to over think, I'd think it would be this!"

"Stop thinking," Blaine kissed Kurt before he could talk any more.

_**Two months later...**_

"She's perfect," Kurt said quietly to Blaine.

"She is, isn't she?" Blaine smiled.

They had been interviewing possible surrogates for the past month and a half, but none of them were as good as this girl. Her name is Alex, and they immediately liked her because of her warm smile and comforting voice.

"So, how old are you?" Blaine had asked at first.

"21," Alex replied.

"Young, then," Blaine said, trying not to sound judging. "Why do you want to be a surrogate?"

"Well," Alex sighed. "I don't think I have much else going for me,"

"That can't be true," Kurt reassured.

"I think so, my family thinks so. Everyone expected so much of me, and I could never live up to it,"

"What? Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

"All of my family are athletes, and I'm not. I'm uncoordinated and clumsy," Alex laughed.

"I'm artistic, though. I won a fine arts scholarship, then I went to college for two years."

"See, you have that going for you," Kurt said.

"Well, I didn't finish college. When I was nineteen, my family told me that I was adopted. I was furious, obviously. I'd even asked them when I was younger, but they ignored me. They had always treated me differently, and now I know why. I haven't talked to my mother or father much since." Alex breathed deeply.

"So, back to college, I was a sophomore and I had no job. I expected that I could live off of my family's wealth, but I cut myself off. With no money and no job, I couldn't afford college anymore. So I left after sophomore year. Sorry, I didn't mean to go on about my pitiful life story,"

Kurt reached for Alex's palms, "Don't be sorry, I'm glad to hear anyone's life story." They both smiled.

"I'll be right back," Alex got up from the table and walked towards the ladies' room.

And that brings them back to the present.

"She is, isn't she?"

"She's the best one we've interviewed," Kurt said.

"She doesn't smoke or drink, she's nice, and she's _real._ Do you think she's the one?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Kurt smiled. He kissed Blaine lightly beside him.

"I want to help her, too. She should finish college, I can tell she is going to be amazing," Kurt stated.

"We're going to pay enough, I think that that will help. And I think that she will be great, too." Blaine agreed.

Kurt nodded as Alex returned to the table in a hurry.

"Hey-" Kurt began.

Alex cut him off. "Can you take me to the hospital?" She asked in a mock-calm voice.

"What? Of course! What's wrong?" Blaine asked, leaving a twenty dollar bill on the table and rushing Alex out the door with Kurt.

Alex breathed in sharply. "Stabbing pain, abdomen, hurry," She said in short breaths.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Kurt mumbled while fumbling with the keys.

"I'll stay in the back with you," Blaine said to Alex while helping her into the back seat of their small car.

"Thanks," Alex whimpered.

"Do you...what do you think is wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I...I don't know," Alex said vaguely.

"Alex, are you sure?" Blaine said quietly.

"Well...maybe, a miscarriage?" Alex whispered.

_**24 years later...**_

There was a bang downstairs, and Kurt's eyes flew open. The light sleeper he was, he woke up at everything, which was a curse and a blessing. He looked at the clock, which read "12:16". He propped himself up on his elbows and listened for another bang, which he heard seconds later.

He nudged Blaine beside him, "Blaine,"

Blaine moaned groggily, "Wha?"

"I heard a noise downstairs," Kurt whispered, still shaking Blaine for him to get up.

Blaine rolled over and groaned.

"C'mon," Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and dragged him out of the bed.

Blaine shook out of Kurt's grip and put on a pair of old flannel pants in a pile at the end of the bed.

The banging resonated through the house once again, followed by a lingering scratch of nails on the front door.

Kurt and Blaine crept down the stairs, wearily.

"God, this is creepy," Kurt whispered.

The banging sounded once again, followed by a soft sob.

Blaine opened the door and peered out.

Their son, Will, was slumped against the door in a complete tuxedo set.

Blaine threw the door open and grabbed Will under the arms.

Kurt scurried over and helped him onto the couch, stroking his unruly hair out of his face.

"Will, will, talk to me," He said softly.

Will rubbed his hands over his face and let out another soft sob.

"What happened?" Blaine was going to add a "Ducky" to the end, but he hardly felt like this was the time.

"She-Andie, she..._she left me_," Will sobbed louder.

"She _what? _That...that-"

Blaine cut Kurt off. "I-I'm so _sorry_, hon," He stroked Will's damp hair and and softly "_shh_-ed" him.

Neither of them had any idea of what to say. This had never happened to them, and they had no idea how to calm him.

"Uh," Kurt began unsurely. "What...what can we do?"

Will bit his lip to cease his hysterics.

"I...nothing. I don't even know why I came here. It's the first place I thought of," Will sat up on the couch and put his face in his hands.

"I probably woke you guys up, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come-"

"You have every right to be here," Kurt smiled, squeezing Will's hands. "I'm _glad_ you came."

Kurt hugged Will tightly, then patted his shoulders. "Now, you go upstairs to your old room. I don't want you driving around like this."

Will nodded and gave a half-hearted smile. Blaine hugged him one last time and wiped a tear from Will's chin.

Kurt and Blaine went back to their bed and simply stared at each other sympathetically for a few minutes, hand in hand, before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N:** Oh, gosh. I have not updated this in forever and half. Hope you like it? Review it maybe? Or not...that's cool too.


	6. Stronger

"I do," Kurt whispered with tears in his eyes.

Blaine smiled, also full of tears, and kissed Kurt meaningfully.

"You may kiss the husband, I guess?" The minister said quickly.

The crowd in front of them roared with cheers and applause as the traditional wedding music came on.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and danced down the aisle of the small building, out the doors.

Guests followed them down the grassy hill of the run-down church, to a larger building at the bottom.

The crowd marveled at the large room's detail; from the coordinating blue colors covering all of the fabrics, to the sheer simplicity and beauty that this place held. Kurt wanted to make it reflect their relationship as much as possible.

Incidentally, Kurt and Blaine were being carried into the site by a pack of former Warblers. They were put down lightly, which was odd for their rowdy friends.

Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt, to which he replied, "_My prince_,"

Blaine sat down next to Kurt with a permanent smile etched onto his face.

After everyone had sat down, Rachel Berry stepped up onto the stage.

"Kurt, Blaine, I'm so _extremely_ happy for you. There isn't a more perfect match in the world. The gift I got you guys isn't that extravagant, so I hope that this song will be better." Rachel shot a glance at the piano player, which was of course Brad from their former glee club.

He started playing "Your Song" by Elton John.

Even before Rachel could sing "It's a little bit funny", Blaine was escorting Kurt to the dance floor.

Kurt blushed a little, which was quite normal for him, especially with a crowd of their friends watching them. Rachel's voice did great justice to this song, and Elton would've been proud.

Blaine looked unashamed into Kurt's eyes and mouthed along with the words whenever the song said "Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." Kurt buried his red face into Blaine's neck, and other couples joined the dance floor.

Before they knew it, the song had ended. Kurt kissed Blaine lightly, and Blaine spun Kurt around and into his chair. Blaine ran up to the stage, hugging Rachel as she left it, and was joined by Jeff, Nick, and Trent.

"I thought that I should sing a cheesy love song, since this is our wedding and all, but I hope I add some flair to this," Blaine said nervously into the mic onstage.

The three former Warblers began with "_Sha la la la,_" which informed most of the audience that this song was "Baby It's You" by The Beatles.

"It's not the way you smile that touched my heart," Blaine's hands formed a heart, to which Kurt replied with the same.

Blaine and Kurt's eyes never left eachother during the performance, even with people dancing in between them.

Blaine gave a suggestive look when he sang "Can't help myself, 'cause baby, its you," making Kurt blush further.

The last chord rung through the large area and the crowd whistled and cheered.

Blaine and his back up singers bowed, then Blaine said into the mic, "Karaoke for the rest of the night!"

The crowd laughed, and Blaine pulled Kurt up to dance to Mercedes' rendition of "The Edge of Glory," which was of course, fantastic.

By the end of the night, they had started a conga line to Harry Belafonte's "Jump in the Line" and done the Macarena twice. Kurt and Blaine had started to think that this was more of a Prom than a wedding, but either way, Kate Middleton would've eaten her heart out.

The party was amazing, but everyone was oblivious to the man standing outside of the large front doors.

Dave Karofsky stood outside the whole night. He had been invited, but didn't have the courage to walk into the room of people that used to hate him. He longed to walk onto that stage and sing "Someone Like You" by Adele in front of all of them. _If only._

No one knew that Dave Karofsky died a little that night, but it gave him some strength. Strength to do something right for once.

_**12 years later...**_

"All the single ladies!" Kurt sang over the radio.

"All the single ladies!" Blaine echoed him.

Kurt still remembered all of the dance moves from high school and tried his best to mimic them while sitting in the car.

Will, who was sitting in the back seat, just smiled and rolled his eyes. _Why was this Beyonce lady so important anyways?_

"C'mon, Ducky! You know you want to join in!" Kurt said to Will.

Will simply shrugged, he really didn't talk much.

"We can have a family band," Kurt laughed.

"Like The Brady Bunch!" Blaine replied.

"The _who_?" Will questioned.

"Them too!" Blaine jeered.

They were on their way to Ohio to visit Carole and Burt, and they had been singing and joking in the car all afternoon. Will mostly tuned them out or read books that he brought along.

"I was never as quiet as you. How are you even my son?" Blaine joked to Will.

"Well, when a man and a man love each other very much, they find a mom to make a baby with-" Will made unnecessary hand gestures.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I got that part." Blaine didn't know where Will got his brains either. "Are sure we didn't adopt you?"

"I'm pretty sure, look at his hair," Kurt leaned to the back of the car and pretended to get his hand stuck in Will's dark, curly hair. Will swatted his hand away.

"Are we there yet?" Will asked impatiently.

"Yeah, don't you see? Grandpa's house is right there next to that cow." Kurt pointed to a barren pasture of cows on the side of the road.

"I really like what they've done with the place," Will said sarcastically. He got that from Kurt, obviously.

They turned the corner in their VW Jetta just as Blaine turned around in his driver's seat to pull out an old-fashioned CD from the back. A doe appeared from the woods to their right and Kurt screamed at Blaine to stop. Blaine faced the road quickly and turned the wheel severely to the right.

Kurt's mouth was open in a scream, but Blaine couldn't hear anything. He closed his eyes and didn't even feel it when the car spun around 180 degrees and landed on the driver's side. There was a thud and then nothing. Blaine felt a small hand fall on his shoulder before he completely blacked out.

_**Three weeks later...**_

"Kurt, I got it," Blaine said exasperatedly.

"You sure?" Kurt replied.

"I think I can get into a car by myself, I'm not completely helpless."

"I'm just worried about you," Kurt couldn't help but lift Blaine a little into the car, which got him glared at.

"Don't be," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand after Kurt got into the driver's seat.

"You fractured your neck and wrist, I think I have a right to be worried,"

Blaine crossed his arms, which was difficult because of the purple cast on his left wrist. He had been touchy ever since the accident. Blaine hated not being in control.

"Don't be so grumpy. Your son has been anxious to see you all week," Kurt clasped Blaine's hand again.

"I don't...I don't want him to see me like this," Blaine looked away from Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson! You don't want to see your own son?"

"Of course I do. I've missed you guys like crazy, but I just hate this _cast_ and this _neck thing_," Blaine scratched at his neck brace.

"You're acting like a puppy." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Puppies _are_ adorable, though." Blaine stuck out his bottom lip and made a whimpering noise.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's imitation, mostly because it was spot-on.

They finally pulled into the driveway of their New York townhouse, and Kurt stubbornly helped Blaine out of the car and up the steps.

"My legs aren't broken, Kurt." Blaine said grudgingly.

Kurt unlocked the front door and waved to the neighbors downstairs. They got to their door, which was sloppily decorated with a sign that said "Welcome back, Dad!"

Before they could open the door all the way, a ten year old Will jumped out and hugged his dad's torso.

"I've missed you, too, Ducky! Can I get into the house first, though?" Blaine laughed.

Blaine shrugged out of Kurt's grip to sit on the couch.

"I missed you!" Will put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Alex and the former Warbler, Wes, walked into the living room hand in hand.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Alex ran over and hugged him, too.

"You doing okay?" Wes asked curiously.

"Yeah, I could be better,"

"I made dinner, enchiladas, I hope you like them," Alex smiled.

"I always love your cooking, Alex," Blaine replied.

"Ducky, go set the table," Kurt told Will, who trudged into the kitchen.

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're acting like you like me or something," Blaine said.

"I don't know where you would've gotten that from," Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek.

Blaine tried to turn his stiff neck, but Kurt advised him not to.

"I'll make sure to be gentle later," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, making Blaine blush.

**A/N: **Hm...tell me what you think of this chapter. I kinda like it. Heh.


	7. In Bloom

**A/N: **I realize that I have not updated this fic in a while. I planned on starting it up again some time, so why not now? Don't count on me, though. Quite an unreliable one, I am.

Kurt stood next to the hospital bed in distress.

"So, it wasn't a miscarriage?"

Alex ruffled her hospital gown and pulled the sheets on her cot closer to her.

"Well, kind of. It was discharge from the last pregnancy I tried. Apparently something _was_ growing in there, but not for long."

Kurt lifted his eyebrows.

"Oh, I've applied to be a surrogate before. Last time, a couple months ago, the couple actually went through with it. They injected the eggs and sperm into me and all that, but it just didn't work. It's not a very reliable procedure, apparently. Do you know how much it costs? I felt terrible, I felt like it was my fault. That was like their whole life savings? Well, that's not true. But a whole bunch of money!" She realized she was rambling. "Oh, er, sorry. Back on track, the doctors said it wasn't my womb's fault. They did a bunch of scans and pregnancy tests and everything was negative. I never thought that something was actually growing in there."

Kurt sighed and put his palm in Alex's. "I...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It isn't anyone's fault, really." Alex looked down at Kurt's hand. "So, are you still looking for a surrogate? If you still want me. In a couple weeks I'll be alright, I promise-"

Kurt laughed to stop her rambling. "I'd love it, once you're back on your feet. You're our favourite candidate, actually."

_**One month later...**_

There was a scream from the bathroom.

"Alex?" Kurt yelled back.

Alex opened the door and screamed again.

"Good scream?" Blaine asked.

Alex grinned and jumped up and down. She handed the pregnancy test to Kurt.

Kurt held it carefully at the sterile end. "Oh my god."

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder. He smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"Yep!" Alex still had that grin plastered on her face. She danced around the coffee table.

"Enough of the jumping, don't break our baby." Kurt joked.

Alex jumped one more time and landed on the couch.

Kurt put the test back in a plastic cup in the bathroom and washed his hands.

He sat on the love seat with Blaine while him and Alex were chattering on.

"...you know that this baby is going to have such a fro." Blaine jeered.

"And I'd be _proud_ of it. I wouldn't plaster it down with three pounds of gel every day." Kurt teased.

"Hey, don't blame me for my teenage years. And would you have fallen in love with me if I had a messy mop and ripped jeans every day?"

"I would've fallen in love with you no matter what." Kurt kissed Blaine on the nose, slightly making fun of his height.

"You guys are _so_ made for each other." Alex stretched her arms behind her neck and shifted on the couch. "I hope I have a relationship like yours one day."

"I'm sure you will. You've got your whole life to find them." Blaine replied.

There was a knock at the door and Alex got up first and ran to the door before Kurt could stand up.

A handsomely dressed ex-Warbler stood in the hall.

"Hi, I'm Wes." He said, peering into the apartment.

"Uh, hi," Alex smirked. "I'm Alex."

She looked over at Kurt and Blaine, who motioned for him to come in.

"Oh, sorry. Come on in." Alex went back on the couch and leaned her head on the top of it.

"So, what's happening?" Blaine asked, after slapping Wes' hand.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by..."

"...and?" Kurt presumed.

"Oh, alright. I heard that you guys got a surrogate to have a baby and I came by to give you this!"

Wes held out a red duck with a blue Dalton Warbler insignia on its back.

"Oh my god, Wes. Where did you even get this?" Blaine beamed.

"And who told you?" Kurt added.

"It's just a little toy that I altered to be a _priceless_ gift, and your friends have some big mouths."

"_Rachel_," Kurt sighed.

"Still, its great to see you." Blaine said. Wes bobbed his head towards Alex on the couch. "Oh, this is our surrogate, Alex. Alex, this is Wes. We went to Dalton Academy together."

Alex shook Wes' hand. "You must be a Warbler? Kurt and Blaine talk about the Warblers all the time."

Wes nodded. "I think its awesome that you're doing this for them. If anyone deserves it, they do. Though, I thought Blaine more of a dog person."

"And by dog person, you mean an actual dog. He's such a puppy." Kurt commented.

Blaine put his hands to his chest to imitate paws and panted loudly.

"Good boy," Kurt teased. Blaine nuzzled his head against Kurt's neck.

"Okay, boys. Keep your kinky fetishes in the bedroom." Wes jeered.

"We've done wor-" Kurt shot Blaine a blushing look before Blaine could finish his sentence.

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon sharing embarrassing high school stories, remembering them as if it was just yesterday. At four-thirty, Wes decided he had better get back home.

Alex walked him to the door, where he leaned on the frame for a moment."So, I should probably have your number. You know, just in case anything happens when you're not here."

Alex smirked, going along with Wes' sly move. "Oh, yes. Of course, for the sake of my safety."

She took a pen from the desk near her and wrote her cell number on his hand.

Wes smiled and nodded towards her, then walked down the hall out of sight.

She shut the door and leaned against it, suddenly aware that Kurt and Blaine were in the kitchen right next to her. She could tell they were holding back laughter.

"Oh, shut up." She called. She could hear them giggling as she laid back on the couch.

_**TBC**_


	8. Something Good

"He did _what_?" Kurt asked, baffled, into his smart phone.

Blaine furrowed his brow and mouthed "What?" to Kurt. Kurt held up a pointer finger, which Blaine mocked. He took a sip of his soda and twirled his fork around his plate as he waited for Kurt to finish sputtering into the phone.

After a few minutes, Kurt finally said, "Okay, alright. We'll be there soon." He set the phone down with a clang.

Kurt answered Blaine before he said a word. "We have to go pick up Will. He got in a _fight_."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Will? _Our_ Will? Are you sure they called the right parents?"

Kurt nodded. They had gone through eight grades, and preschool, with minimal problems. He knew it couldn't last. "Come on, we have to go get him."

"No, no, wait. I'll go. You stay here and wait for the bill, I'll meet you back at the house." Blaine kissed Kurt lightly and left for the car.

Ten minutes later, he was in front of a grand, red-bricked academy. He stood outside the entrance for a moment, bracing himself. He didn't usually have to discipline Will, but he wanted to show Kurt that he could do something right by himself. He took the first step inside.

The New York private school had an extravagant looking exterior, but the interior could have been like any other public school. Though, underneath it all was thousands of dollars worth of specialized equipment in each classroom that was probably not necessary. Blaine took a right into the office area.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm supposed to have a meeting with the principal, I believe?" He inquired to the receptionist.

She looked through a stack of yellow slips and found one labeled "William Anderson."

"Ah, yes. The vice principal, actually. Just take a left down that hall." She motioned behind her.

_Vice principal, okay. He can't have done anything that bad,_ he thought as he stared at the newspaper articles plastered on cork boards.

"Mr. Anderson," A shrill woman's voice called. "In here."

Inside the office, amongst the silver trophies and certificates, was two other parents, a boy with a rapidly swelling face, and a bloody-nosed Will. Blaine sat next to him and used a tissue on the desk to wipe away some of the blood. Will swatted his hands away and avoided eye contact. Blaine sat back in his seat uncomfortably.

"Thank you all for coming." Said the vice principal. "I'm Dr. Zaxby. I just wanted to have a meeting with both the parents concerning the misunderstanding that occurred today. Mr. Anderson, is your, er, spouse coming?"

"No, we were interrupted during lunch, so he stayed at the restaurant." Blaine said monotonously. He wasn't quite sure how to act at one of these meetings. Defensively? _'I have no idea what's going on, what are you talking about, my son would never! Slander, I say, slander!' How about not, _Blaine decided. _Just be...natural._

"Alright, I'll just get down to it. William-" Dr. Zaxby began.

"Its Will." Will interrupted. Blaine shot him a look saying _come on, let's just get out of this._

"So, _Will, _why did you hit Mr. Lawrence?" That took Blaine by surprise. _Will initiated it?_

"Because he was being a dick."

"_Will!_" Blaine barked. Will lifted his shoulders in mock apology. "Sorry, Doctor. Strike that."

Will tried again. "What I mean to say is, he was being an intolerant oaf."

The other boy presented a chilling stare at Will. "Explain." Dr. Zaxby said, unamused.

"He called one of my friends a...a rude term, so I hit him. Simple." Will's feet shifted beneath him.

"And that term was?"

"A...a fag." Will murmured. Dr. Zaxby lifted her eyebrows.

"Is that true, Dean?" She addressed the other boy.

Dean shrugged. Will's forehead wrinkled. "You did!" Will retorted.

Blaine grabbed Will's jacket and pulled him back towards him.

"Boys, boys." Dr. Zaxby asserted. "No matter, both of you will be getting academic suspension. Will, two days out of school suspension plus three days after school cleanup. Dean, one day of out of school suspension, one day of in school suspension, plus two days after school clean up." She started scribbling on papers.

"What? He didn't even start the fight," Dean's father interjected.

"Bullying is not tolerated here, Mr. Lawrence. Words like that are punishable, and your son did throw a punch." The vice principal replied coolly.

"Not even a mark," Will mumbled. Blaine held back a chortle.

Mr. Lawrence scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, here's your slips." She handed a few sheets of paper to each the families.

The Lawrences grabbed the papers and stormed out of the office.

"Now, Mr. Anderson," Dr. Zaxby spoke to Will. "I don't want to see you in here again. I appreciate your values, but violence is not the answer." She handed Blaine some papers. He could swear he saw a hint of a smirk before he exited.

Once they were out of the office, Will groaned. "So, what's my punishment."

Blaine let out a deep breath. "Well..." It was hard for him to think of a punishment. He actually loved what Will did. It was like getting to live out his own teenage desires for rebellion.

"I guess, no texting? Yeah, and, um, no video games. For a week." Blaine uttered.

Will feigned a stab in the heart, even falling over dramatically. "How will I go on!" He croaked.

Blaine grabbed him by the hand and lifted him back up. "I'm not good at this discipline thing. But...violence is bad. Don't do drugs. Crack is wack. Do you want me to go on? Always use protection-"

"_Dad_, I got it."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Will's curly-haired head. _Oh god, he's going to be taller than me, _Blaine thought.

Before they got in the car, Blaine leaned in and said quietly, "I'm glad we raised you right, Ducky."

Blaine kissed him on the forehead, and Will smiled. Though, being a twelve year old boy, he wiped it off the second later. Blaine sent a text to Kurt before leaving the parking lot.

Kurt smiled when he read _I'm glad we made something good._

_**Six years earlier...**_

"Papa! Where's my lunch!" Will called up the stairs.

Kurt hurried down the stairs, tucking in his shirt. "In the fridge,"

Will opened the fridge and frowned. "Its too high!"

Kurt grabbed the Iron Man lunch box from the boy's reach and handed it to him. "Sorry, Ducky, I forgot that you inherited your height from your father."

"Hurtful! And he's only six. He still has time to grow out of it." Blaine walked in from the living room and grabbed the lunch box out of Will's hands.

"Hey!" Will exclaimed.

"Just taking a look," Blaine shifted around inside the lunch box. "Peanut butter and Nutella sandwich, craisins, apple juice, Goldfish; how _drab_." Blaine handed it back to his son.

"You're the one that made it," Will teased.

"I did, didn't I...then it is a work of art." Will stuck out his tongue and Blaine.

"Now, now, boys. Most of the time I can't tell which is my husband and which is my son." Kurt sighed.

He kissed them both on the forehead. "Have a good day at school, play nice with the other first graders!" Kurt said as they walked towards the door.

"Yes, papa," Blaine and Will said at the same time before closing the door.

_My boys; what a pain,_ Kurt thought to himself after they left. He finished putting together his outfit and left for work, humming to the tune of _My Girl _all day.


	9. Beginnings

Will sat on the swing on the porch for the third day in a row. Reading Nicholas Sparks novels occasionally, even though Kurt recommended he not. Kurt and Blaine looked at him sadly through the window.

"He can't just stay there forever," Kurt inferred.

"He could if you keep bringing him snacks every hour." Blaine poked.

"Well, I don't know what to do!" Kurt said with a higher inflection.

Blaine sighed. "Me neither."

Will shifted to a laying position on the swing. He put the book over his face so that his parents could see how red his eyes were. He knew they were watching, which just made him feel worse. He didn't want to be a sad circus attraction, he just didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to be in the house with them, because he knew that they would just coo at him about how he'll "find someone new that loves you as much as you love her." _I don't want anyone new. I just want Andie... _Will thought to himself. He lifted the book from his eyes, which caused Kurt and Blaine to nonchalantly walk away from the window, blushing slightly. Will groaned and rubbed his eyes.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he felt a pressure on his chest that stopped his breathing.

"Sydney?" Will croaked when he lifted _Nights in Rodanthe_ off of his face.

"Hey, Ducky." Sydney made her most heartwarming gap-toothed grin.

Will pushed her off of him and sat up straighter. She sat on the other end of the swing. "What the hell-" he began, his eyes still adjusting to orange-lit evening.

"I came to cheer you up." She chimed.

Will put his face in his hands. "Of course you did. I don't need you to, I'm fine."

She grabbed the book from his lap and skimmed through the pages. "Nicholas Sparks, really? The tear-smudged pages beg to differ."

He took the book back and put it on the ground. "Shut up."

Sydney stood up and attempted to pull Will off the swing. "Come on, stop it. I don't need you,"

Sydney stopped and frowned; she always showed her emotion in her face. "Okay then. Stay here at your parents house and pity yourself because a girl broke up with you instead of going out and having a good time with your best friend. Fine." When she started to walk away, Will groaned.

"Wait," He called half-heartedly. Sydney stopped with her arms crossed and smiled.

He opened the front door of his parents house and yelled, "Bye, guys. Thanks for putting up with my pity party, love you."

"Love you too!" Kurt and Blaine replied from the living room, which was conveniently where the porch swing window was located.

Sydney was already in the driver's seat of her yellow EckoSmart Car.

He squeezed into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. "God, why did you even buy this car?"

"Hey, its eco-friendly. Don't patronize my Daisy."

He patted the dashboard. "Sorry, _Daisy_."

"There's my Ducky." She teased.

Will leaned his head against the cool window. "So, where are we going anyways."

"The fair!" She cheered.

"The fair? Really?"

"Tonight we're forgetting about your adult life. We are teenagers once again,"

Will rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Sydney pressed a few buttons on the touchscreen of her dash. Will's head rolled towards her when "California Girls" started playing.

"Oh my god, Syd."

"You know you love it!" She shouted as she turned the volume up to full blast.

"Oh_ god_!" He wailed. "What is this, 2010?"

"You know your dads made you listen to this all the time,"

"Why do you think I hate it so much?" He was actually smiling now.

The song reached the chorus and Sydney screamed, "California girls, we're unforgettable! Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! Come on, Will!"

He shrugged and sang "California girls, we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock!"

They both chimed in, "West coast represent, now put your hands up! Ooooh oh ah oh ah oh ah oh!"

They were completely off pitch, screaming and dancing like primates, and they loved it.

"See, you missed this." Sydney trilled. Will smirked and looked away. He hated that she was right.

A few minutes later, they were in the parking lot of a hay-filled circus of lights. Will got out of the car reluctantly.

"Is this really necessary?" He groaned.

"Yes. Now, we are going to go on the ferris wheel and eat cotton candy and lose all of our money on the bottle game and have fun goddammit." A smile cracked through Sydney's serious facade.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ticket counter.

"This will get you 20 game plays, 10 attraction rides and a ride through the corn maze. You and your boyfriend have a nice time." The girl at the counter winked and handed them their tickets.

"Oh, no, we're not-" Sydney dragged him to the ferris wheel before he could object.

Will climbed nervously into the swaying seat and Sydney sat next to him a second later. The wheel started turning and Will clutched the bar by his lap more tightly.

"Oh, calm down. Its not going to fall off its axis and go rolling away." She teased.

He was about to stick his tongue out at her when the wheel stopped and the seat swung forward.

"Oh dear god, what was that!" He cried.

Sydney giggled. "Woah there Turbo, I _told_ the operator to do this."

"_Why would you do that?_"

Sydney pointed towards the sky.

"See that dot up there?"

A reddish speck shone lonely in the sky; the bright lights of the fair masked any other stars. He nodded.

"That's Mars. And that over there," she pointed to the left. "that's where the big dipper would be."

"How'd you know that?" Will questioned.

"I'm more than just a pretty face and an amazing dancer, Shakespeare."

"Oh god, don't bring that nickname back." The wheel started to turn again and Will grabbed for the metal bar. He let out a deep breath.

"I remember I made that up in the eighth grade when you performed in Romeo and Juliet." Sydney noted.

"And you were real proud of it."

"Still am." Sydney quipped. She turned to her right and leaned over the side of the seat, looking over the fair.

"Syd, stop it." Will said uncomfortably.

Sydney leaned further over the seat. She was smiling, but that faded as her hand slipped off of the metal safety bar and she slid forward more. Will's breath stopped in his throat and he pulled her back in the seat by her torso. Then there it was, that toothy grin that was always on her face.

"_Jesus_, Syd," He breathed.

"Scared ya." He gave her a stony stare. "Ah, come on." She poked.

The wheel stopped for the last time and Will lifted the bar from their laps and got off as quickly as he could.

"I'd hate to see you on Space Mountain," Sydney teased.

For a couple hours after that, Sydney dragged him to as many games and food stands as they could handle. By the time they got to the corn maze, all they had to show for their wasted money was a stuffed monkey and a huge bag of cotton candy.

Will jumped on the carriage with their prizes and waited for Sydney to finish petting the horses to help lift her up as well.

"This may be the most comfortable hay I've ever sat on," Will said after a few minutes into the maze.

"Do you sit on hay often?" Sydney joked.

"Yes, I'm actually a farmer on the side."

"An architect-farmer, how unique." Sydney laid down and put her head in Will's lap. "You can see the stars better now." She pointed around the sky, mumbling names of constellations to herself.

Will angled his head towards the sky, but he didn't see anything magical about it. Just a bunch of dots.

"You're going to get sick looking at all of those."

Sydney yawned, sat up, and leaned her head on Will.

He laughed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Sleep is for the weak."

Will smirked and then sat there for a while, thinking.

Then it hit him.

"Syd?"

"Hmm?" She muttered.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"That's sweet. I love you, too, Ducky," She replied groggily.

"No, Syd. I mean, I really love you."

She turned her face towards him, a confused look upon her.

He leaned in and kissed her, chaste at first, but deeper as she leaned further towards him.

She unlocked from his lips and looked into his eyes for a moment, then dove back into the embrace.

_**The next morning...**_

And there he lay, in his best friends bed.

Covered in a crumpled layer of sheets, Will opened his eyes. He looked around the room to find no one. A pitter-patter of feet came towards the door so he feigned sleep. Something landed lightly on the bed, but he found that it was only an orange tabby cat. Rabbit, the cat, rubbed her head on Will's chest. He petted her quickly then landed silently on the wooden floor. He looked grabbed his boxers from beneath him and followed a trail of socks, jeans, creased white tee shirt, and canvas shoes. He slipped them on as quietly as possible and crept out of the room. He leaned out of the hallway, into the kitchen, and still saw no one. No one in the living room either. A clean getaway. He had almost reached the front door, when a voice chimed from the bathroom.

"The walk of shame, eh?"

He turned to see Sydney in a mint green robe and towel on her head. She leaned forward and shimmied the towel out of her hair.

Will stood speechless. What could he say? "I was just leaving so I didn't have to have an awkward 'morning after' talk?"

Sydney put her hands on her hips. "Really, Will? You were just going to leave, without saying anything?"

"I, er, I mean-"

"You can't just do that." She shifted her hips.

Will sighed and sat on the couch. "I know. But what am I supposed to say? Was it just a one time thing? If not, what does that make us?"

Sydney sat next to him. "Well, I guess we'll just have stop being friends. This obviously ruined our relationship and there's no where else we can go from here..."

Will looked at her for confirmation that she was being sarcastic. She lifted her eyebrows.

She leaned forwards and put a hand on his face. "I guess we'll just go from here." They both leaned into a kiss.

You know how in The Princess Bride they say that Buttercup and Wesley's kiss beats out all others? Will would like to say that this one was even better than that.


	10. Stars

"I can't do this," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine's eyes shone wetly. "Kurt, don't start that again,"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "I can't, not while you're still around him."

Blaine rested a hand on Kurt, never unlocking their gaze. "I don't have to hang out with them. I'll do anything, I swear." Blaine's voice cracked at the end.

The sunny day and friendly park atmosphere mocked Kurt. Even the swings that they sat on were too cheery. _Its not a nice day, it is not a friendly time, _Kurt thought bitterly. He stared down at Blaine's hand on his thigh.

"That's not a good relationship. I don't want to limit you, I want you to have all the friends you want. I love the warblers, just not _him_. You know how he feels about you,"

Blaine rubbed his face in his palms. "Yeah, I know. You shouldn't feel intimidated by him-" Blaine realized his mistake the moment he said it.

"_Intimidated? _He tried to _kiss_ you, Blaine. Every time he looks at you, he looks like he wants to ravish you right then and there. I don't like dealing with that." Kurt shifted in the swing.

"I didn't let him, I pushed him away! I told him I didn't like him that way, and he understood. And really, he's a nice guy. Underneath the pushy jerk facade. Like Santana, you just have to get to know him. And you should know that I love you, only you. I'd never do anything to hurt you. You must know that...?" Blaine petitioned.

Kurt was quiet.

Blaine bounced off the swing and leaned down by Kurt's lap. He took Kurt's limp hands in his own.

"Kurt," His voice strained. "I'll always love you, no matter what. Even if one day I lose my mind and let you slip out of my grasp, I'll always love you because you will have been my first love. I could go on about everything I adore about you, but the only reason that I can think of is that at the end of the day, you're the only person I want to be with. Not Sebastian. You, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt shut his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. Blaine wiped it away, "Stop that, I don't want you to cry over me unless you're happy."

Kurt bit his bottom lip and grasped Blaine's hands tighter. He looked down at their hands for a moment, then jumped off the swing and wrapped his arms around Blaine, who fell backwards from the weight.

"I'm sorry." Kurt sobbed in hushed tones. "I love you, and of course I know you love me. I don't ever want to ruin this."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's neck lightly. "Do I have to make a speech about my love for you every time you're mad at me?"

Kurt turned his head so that he could look at Blaine, an awkward position, and smiled a little.

"No witty banter?" Blaine's eyebrows lifted.

Kurt let out a shaky breath with a grin and burrowed his head back into Blaine's neck.

They laid there, sprawled under the swing set lying on top of each other, and stared at the clouds until the sky turned orange and the first star shone. Even then, Blaine didn't dare move because of Kurt's steady sleep on his chest. He reached an arm behind his head and counted stars until his tired breaths synced with Kurt's.

_**6 years later...**_

"Oh my god, I'm an uncle now!" Kurt said as excitedly as he could without waking the sleeping baby in his arms.

"A niece and a nephew," Rachel smiled at the little girl lying on her chest. "Sophia Marie Hudson-Berry, this is your uncle Kurtsie."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his affectionate nickname. "And he is?" He gestured his chin towards the baby he was holding.

"Leonardo Nathaniel Hudson-Berry," Rachel smiled.

"You really are setting these twins up for the theatre aren't you?" Kurt quipped.

Rachel smiled, taking that as a compliment, and cooed at the baby in her arm.

A pair of arms grabbed Kurt's waist from behind. Kurt jumped and turned around.

"_Blaine,_" he fussed. Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt promptly on the lips. He looked down at the baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Oh, hi, little thing!" He waved.

"That's Leo. This is Sophie," Rachel spoke up.

"May I?" He gestured at the bundle in Kurt's arms. Rachel nodded, and Kurt handed the baby to Blaine carefully.

"Remember to hold the head, yeah," Kurt murmured. Blaine stuck out his tongue and made crude faces at Leo, but even then, Blaine was adorable.

Finn jogged into the hospital room, breathing heavily. His hands were full of snacks and toys.

"Okay, so the vending machines didn't have raspberry muffins, so I got blueberry and chocolate. Is that okay? And they only had cold tea, so I found a microwave in the Nurse's Lounge- don't ask how I got in there -and then I went to get you some flowers and they didn't have orchids. I got you some roses instead, even though you say they're cheesy, and I got our munchkins an elephant toy and a kangaroo toy. Do they like elephants or kangaroos? I don't know, but I pray that they're not as picky as you- not that you're high maintenance! I just mean...oh, hi, Kurt, Blaine." Kurt gave Finn a side-hug and Finn fist bumped Blaine. Their relationship still wasn't brother-friendly.

Rachel snickered when Finn dumped two bags of muffins, some toys, and a bouquet of red roses on her lap. He set the tea on the table next to her.

"Thanks, honey," Rachel pulled him in for a kiss.

"So would you say that you're the Ginny in this relationship, Finn?" Blaine jested.

"Huh?" Finn puzzled.

"Oh, nothing." Kurt chuckled.

"Okay, so now that Finn is here," Rachel popped a mini muffin in her mouth. "I'd like to propose something to the both of you." She sputtered. Finn's eating habits had rubbed off on her.

"Hm?" Kurt said, covering his mouth to hold back laughs.

Rachel chewed the rest of her muffin. "We want you two to be Sophie and Leo's godparents, that is, only if you'd like."

Kurt's eyebrows lifted. "Oh, wow, Rach," He exchanged a look with Blaine.

"You guys can talk about it and get back to us later, if you want,"

"Yeah," Kurt agreed.

"Wanna go on a walk?" Blaine signaled to the hall. Kurt nodded and took Blaine's outstretched hand.

They were quiet for a minute while walking down the immaculate halls of the hospital.

"Rachel really did try to find the perfect hospital," Blaine speculated.

"Well, she decided against the water birth when she realized she couldn't have drugs," Kurt jeered.

Blaine laughed awkwardly. "So..."

"So," Kurt responded, "do you think its a big step?"

Blaine shrugged. "We've been together for 7 years,"

"Mhm...I mean, I really want to be a godfather. And I want you to be one with me." Kurt swung their arms between them.

"Me too, especially if they're Rachel's babies."

"I don't know anyone better." Kurt chimed.

"So, its settled? We're gonna be fathers?" Blaine asked happily.

"Of the god-type, yes." Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, ignoring the hair spray taste.

"Alright then." Blaine grinned.

Years later he thanked Rachel, because that was the moment that he started planning his proposal to Kurt.


End file.
